The Changing
by thesmivers
Summary: Set in an AU where Neville defeated Voldermort. Severus Snape befriends the Headmasters Granddaughter Charlotte Smith, who is a famous singer in the muggle world. They both have challenges to face. Can either of them survive the challengers and find love.
1. Chapter 1

The Changing

Grumbling Severus Snape made his way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. He had already had to take points of a couple of Slytherins for snogging in the corridors. He arrived at the doors and swept down the aisle and took his seat next to Minerva.

"Aren't you supposed to be guiding the first years in?" He asked her, clearly confused as to why she was there.

"No I'm not doing it this year, a new member of staff is." That was all she said, and her eyes returned to the door she was staring at before. Severus shook his head and waited for the first years.

The door suddenly opened and Minerva brightened considerably. There was a woman leading the first years in. She couldn't have been any older than 18, and definitely hadn't attended Hogwarts, Severus thought that she might have attended Beauxbaxons, but as soon as she opened her mouth to call the first student to try on the sorting hat he knew he was wrong. She had a Manchester accent, just like him, and he knew that if she had been to Beauxbaxons, she would have a twang of French to her accent. It was then he noticed what she was wearing. She had muggle clothing on. This was peculiar. She had black leggings and a flowered top that came to just below her bum and on her feet she had flat bronze ballet pumps. His eyes moved up her body and noticed she had a nicely shaped body and an ample breast. Her hair was tied in two French plaits and was a burgundy colour which was obviously dyed, and she had square glasses on. He looked around the hall and noticed a few of the students starring at her, and some had become very excited and others looked sad. He noticed that the ones who looked excited and the ones that were sad were all muggleborns, so she was obviously somebody famous in the muggle world.

Before he knew it the sorting was over and the mystery woman was coming straight towards him and then he realised he was sitting next to the only empty seat on the table. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and the noise of the hall died down.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, and a special new welcome to all the first years. Now I have some start of term announcements I would like to introduce Charlotte Smith to you. Some of the muggleborns may recognise her from the muggle newspapers and some of you may have bought her records. You may have also noticed that she is quite young, which is true, she is actually 17, and the same age as you seventh years although she will not be in any lessons, as she is an elemental witch" at this point Severus knew that he was sat next to a very powerful witch indeed, she was much more powerful than he was, Dumbledore continued, "she is here as a guest of myself and Professor McGonagall, in fact she is our Granddaughter and will be helping in the school as a councillor." Severus blocked out the rest of Dumbledore's speech and recalled Albus and Minerva's daughter Annabella and looking at the person next to him he could see some of Annabella in her. He remembered hearing about Annabella's death whilst he was staying in Spinners End and was saddened for the girl next to him, and he made a vow to himself to be as nice to her as he possibly could. He suddenly felt a tap on his right arm, and he turned to face Charlotte, trying to keep his face a neutral barrier.

"Could you pass the Pumpkin Juice please?" was the question that she placed towards him. He nodded at her a passed it across. "Thanks" She replied, "I'm Charley, what's your name?" Severus was bewildered; she wanted to have a conversation with him. Nobody apart from Albus, Minerva and Filius actually talked to him. He cleared his throat and gave her a clear answer.

"I'm Severus Snape, it's nice to meet you", he gave her a small smile, and drained his goblet.

"Oh you're the potion master right? I've read your book on the Wolfsbane Potion, I found it most interesting, where did you get the original theory from?" After that Severus was lost in conversation with her, and when he went to bed that night he felt that he could become friends with Charlotte quite easily.


	2. Chapter 2

The Changing

It was the following Monday morning when Severus felt ill, he had been feeling queasy when he went to bed the night before but now he could hardly get up. Severus rolled over and fell promptly back to sleep.

"Severus, you stupid man, you should have told someone," This was what Severus heard when he woke up."Poppy, Poppy you can't come in here, he's got Chicken Pox... Yes, there highly infectious... No I've already had them... I don't know about two days...Yes of course, I'll put him in my rooms...It's no problem...Bye" He heard his bedroom door creak open and he was about to tell whoever it was to go away when he noticed it was Charlotte and she was stood looking at him exactly like Minerva did when he'd been naughty as a pupil. It was her no nonsense look. "You're awake now I see, were you actually going to tell anybody that you were ill?" Severus sighed and sank back into the pillows on his bed; Charlotte came towards him and placed a hand on his forehead. "You've still got a fever, so it's alright me for me to move you" She replied. Severus grabbed her hand, and she turned around to face him, Severus' voice crackled as he tried to talk to her.

"What's the matter with me?" He asked obviously not having the strength to say anything else.

"You've got the Chicken Pox, and because it's a muggle disease you can't go to the hospital wing because most people haven't had it and it's highly infectious, so you'll have to put up with me looking after you" she said whilst conjuring a wet wash cloth and placing it on his head.

"But won't you get it as well?" Severus wheezed. Charlotte shook her head.

"No I had it as a child, now don't fuss I'm going to pick you up and apparate you to my rooms so I can keep a better eye on you, okay?" She felt Severus nod before he fell back to sleep. She slipped both her arms underneath Severus and span with him ending up in her spare bedroom, she placed him on the bed, conjured a glass of water placed it on the bedside table and left the room leaving the door open in case he needed her, which was just as well because not half an hour a terrified scream came from Severus's room.

Charlotte threw her book on the floor and raced into Severus' room to find him tossing and turning on the bed and obviously trying to fight somebody off. Carefully to avoid one a Severus' fists she went to him and sat on the edge of the bed and cradled him to her stroking the side of his face. He suddenly went quiet and as Charlotte looked down, she saw Severus' staring up at her, she felt his forehead and felt that his fever had broken.

"You'll be glad to know that your fevers broken, so you can come into the living room if you want now" Charlotte said, getting up and offering her hand to Severus. Severus took hold the offered hand and let her lead him into the living room. She headed towards the bathroom and Severus grabbed her arm back and looked into her eyes.

"Thank You" he said to her, she looked confused so Severus added "For before, I would appreciate it that you won't tell anybody about it, please?" Severus almost pleaded.

"Of course I won't Severus but you know that if you ever want to talk about it I'm here right, and I don't mean as a councillor I mean as a friend." Severus nodded and Charlotte disappeared into the bathroom and came out with a bottle and a cloth and looked at Severus. Severus gulped.

"If you want to get better Severus you're going to have to let me help you, top and pants off, you can keep your underpants on though Severus, you can do that bit yourself." She said whilst giggling. Severus obeyed and he removed the clothing that she had requested and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable gasp that was to come from her lips at the sight of his mangled scare ridden body, but he was surprised when none came.

"Severus open your eyes please, I need to show you what you need to do, after today you can do it yourself ok" He opened his eyes and watched Charlotte as she placed the cloth on top of the bottle and turned it upside down and placed the cloth onto his skin and went round the spots on his arms with the cloth, she then proceeded onto his back, legs and finally his chest. Severus became quite embarrassed by the whole situation really as whilst she was going over his chest and stomach he became quite aroused by the gentle movements she made against his chest. She chuckled at his obvious arousal and gave him a newly conjured cloth and bottle and told him to go and sort himself out whilst she made tea. He grumbled whilst walking into the bathroom and Charlotte waved her hand over her shoulder sending a healing spell at him which should help with his recovery from the Chicken Pox.

Severus returned to the living room about 10 minutes later and Charlotte beckoned him over to the dining table and set down a pasta dish in front of him and he tucked in with gusto. They had a polite conversation over diner and neither of them mentioned the incidents that had happened earlier, which both parties were grateful for. They both made a verbal agreement to have tea in one of their quarters weekly as they enjoyed each other's company

After dinner they both returned to the living room and Severus glanced across her book shelves and she sat down on sofa and turned the television on. Severus then took the time to browse at her rooms, he noticed that this didn't even look like Hogwarts at all; it looked like some modern muggle house. The furniture looked very modern and the muggle appliances made it look slightly sci-fi. The wall that had the fireplace on was painted in a dark purple colour and the other three walls were painted a white colour, the floor was made of mahogany and had a large white fluffy rug that went under the coffee table. The kitchen was of similar tastes the walls were painted white and the kitchen counters were a bright red colour with black granite tops, the splash backs were black with red peppers on them. He found it incredibly odd as well, as there was a completely separate counter in the middle with the sink in that looked odd, but as he looked more he realised that it had a purpose, it was separating the kitchen from the dining area. He remembered the bathroom looked very modern and he had never seen a bath that wasn't up against a wall before, hers was just in the middle of the bathroom. He settled down in an arm chair in the living room and opened the book and settled down to read it. It was a book called Twilight that he'd seen the film for on the telly in the summer.

Eventually Charlotte stood up and said goodnight and headed to bed, Severus glanced at the time and thought he should do the same as well, he replaced the book onto the shelf after placing a bookmark in his page and went to bed and slept the whole night through.

-

This story is completely AU, and certain things are completely different to the books. The fact that Charlotte has a television and is able to work it is because she is an elemental witch.

The next chapter will see introductions of Johnny Depp and possibly Simon Cowell. Like I said it's completely AU. Any questions you may have feel free to message me about them.


End file.
